


Funny How the Night Moves

by Richy_the_transassbutt



Series: Rock of Ages Museum [1]
Category: Rock Music RPF
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, I haven't written in forever, Night At the Museum AU, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 21:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15957662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Richy_the_transassbutt/pseuds/Richy_the_transassbutt
Summary: This is based on a Tumblr post by itsloveit"okay but imagine Night at the Museum AU. Instead of basic history exhibition we have history of music with all rockstars placed on their famous stages or sits in exposition bar.and imagine all your faves come to live: singing, dancing, talking and fighting with each other or just partying and drinking whisky.and you as a night guard have chance to meet them all. Just imagine"And I thought why the fuck not. So, here it is.In this story, you are the security guard. I tried my best not to mention a name in order to keep the story real. Putting (Y/N) just ruins the illusion.I tried my best ;-;





	Funny How the Night Moves

It was your first day as a security guard for the Rock of Ages Museum. For its popularity, the building was quite small. However, as every decade passed, a new exhibit would be added with new wax figures of famous rock stars.

You remembered going to the museum when you were younger, in your teen years, when it opened one of its new exhibits. You didn't read any of the information since you were far more interested in the wax figures. Because you didn't read anything, you always made up stories for each stage. You had made up conversations between statues and what events had happened to lead up to the statues having certain poses or making certain faces. It was entertaining then and it still was now.

You began your usual walk through the museum. The earliest decade was the 1940s and the latest was the 2000s. You stopped every once in a while to briefly read what the scene was showing now that your mind was a little more intrigued. You passed wax figures of legends such as Tina Turner and Elvis Presley. You passed wax figures of people who changed lives like Freddy Mercury and Kurt Cobain. You passed wax figures of rock stars who have long since passed like Jim Morrison, Bon Scott, and Janis Joplin. All of the scenes and statues were extremely detailed, from the labels on the bottles to the strings of the guitars. It made you wonder why you didn't visit this place more often.

A few hours went by and the sun had finally set, leaving you and the exhibits in dim lighting. You were reading a magazine you had found at the front desk when you heard something fall. You froze for a second, believing there was a thief in the building. Your instincts told you to hide, to run, yet it was your job to keep everything safe. Plus the emotional toll that would befall you if something was stolen.

Armed with your flashlight, you edged closer to the entrance of the 1940s exhibit. You inhaled slowly, holding your breath as you tried to hear for something else. You exhaled sharply as you heard guitars being played. You jogged into the exhibit and froze again.

The statues were moving. They were moving as if they weren't made out of wax. They were breathing, drinking, playing instruments, singing, dancing. They hadn't noticed you so, you decided to walk down the museum. Quietly, you stayed out of the stage lights and watched each statue come to life.

As you entered the 60s, you saw Elvis talking with John, Paul, George and Ringo, like they were old friends. The first thing that entered your mind was they can get off their stages. You started to walk faster, seeing rock stars from different eras spending time with other stars that were decades younger. Just as you thought you had seen the worse to come, you entered the 80s and you nearly got hit in the head with a bottle of Jack Daniels.

There were several statues running around, yelling and laughing as they sipped on their drinks. Others were sitting at the replica bar, being served by a faceless bartender. He was always facing away so, you never knew if he actually had a face. Even fewer statues were playing their instruments and chatting.

Now shaking, you ran for the 90s exhibit, wanting to get out of the museum as quickly as possible. Because of the dim lighting, you didn't see the puddle of vodka. You slipped and fell on your face, making an audible thud as you landed. You held your nose which was probably bleeding now as you struggled to get up. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw an offering hand.

Your mouth dropped open and your eyes widen. The offering hand belong to Freddie Mercury. He smiled softly down at you and you hesitantly reached out for his hand. He pulled you up and brushed you off.

"That was quite a stunt you did there." He said.

You recoiled back a bit. He was talking. To you. You looked down at his hand. You didn't feel cold wax like you expected. Instead, you felt warm flesh, you felt a real hand.

Freddie chuckled, "I know it's a bit weird. We did scare off the last security guard."

You remembered your manager mentioning him briefly. Everyone you had talked to said he lost his mind after a year of working there, believing the museum was haunted. You could see why he thought that now.

Freddie turned and waved over to another statue.

"Pearl! We got a new security guard!" He called out.

You turned and saw Janis Joplin, who snapped her fingers in playful frustration. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a 10 dollar bill and handed it to Jani Lane, who was sitting across from her. He smirked and gladly took the money.

"We like to have some fun here." Freddie explained.

You glanced around the exhibit once more. It was chaotic yet they all made it functional.

You shook your head softly, "I'm sorry, I'm just really confused."

"I don't blame you," Bon Scott smiled as he ambled close to the two of you, "we know this isn't exactly normal."

"But it is our normal." added Jimi Hendrix as he too walked close by.

You placed your hands on your templates. Still staring at the mess, you rethought taking this job in the first place and just listening to the last security guard's words.

"It's a lot, I know, but you'll get use to it soon." Freddie reassured.

You began to rub your templates, "No, I just need to sit down."

"Who's the new guy?"

You looked up to see Axl Rose sipping on a beer, leaning on Freddie. Freddie rolled his eyes and that itself told you everything about their relationship. Beside Axl stood Kurt Cobain. He looked at you with a glimpse of curiosity in his eye.

"This is our new security guard." Freddie explained once more.

"Oh yeah?" Axl smirked and then turned to you, "how about me and Kurt gave you a tour around here so, you get to know everyone?"

Before you could answer with no, Freddie said it for you.

"You can give a tour once you get a fashion sense."

With that, Kurt started laughing. Axl's attention quickly turned to him and he started to push him. Kurt pushed back and if it wasn't for Freddie stopping them, they would have been throwing punches at each other.

The two young rock stars walked away and Freddie began to take you back to the front desk, all the while explaining the rules, how each decade acted, and how each night they come alive and go back to figures at sunrise.

"Soon, you'll get use to it." He finished.

You nodded softly. You weren't shaking anymore and Freddie guiding you was actually comforting. You sighed deeply and looked up at him.

"Quick question."

"Yes?"

You gestured back to the exhibits, "Could you guys please clean up the mess you made before you have to go back as statues?"

Freddie chuckled, "We'll try our best."

 


End file.
